Shikon Tennis Team
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: The Shikon Tennis Team has been waiting to play their six rival school tennis teams for 5 years now.Finally, their captain deems the teams strong enough to play against.What will happen?Will it b d Shikon team that will win or will it b 1 of d others? RnR
1. Shikon Academy Tennis Team

**Summary: For four years, the Shikon Academy Tennis Team has been waiting for the perfect rivals, with whom they all can reveal their true potential. When they found their rival schools, they decided to let them become as strong as possible before playing them. Now all of them have become so strong, that the Captain of the Shikon Academy Tennis Team accepted the offer to join the Kantou regionals. What will happen now? Will The Shikon team win or will it be one of the other teams?? please Read and Review...**

_**Pairings:**_

_**Kagome Higurashi and Bunta Marui **_

_**Maybe some Yaoi pairings**_

**Disclaimer: Me no own characters, Anime/Manga used in this fic... Me only own the plot and any OCs added to this fic...**

_**Warning: OOCness, Fuji's and Kagome's actions, set in PoT universe... AUish.... They are all in High School... Kantou tournament is going on... No descriptions for characters from Prince of Tennis, All Inuyasha characters are humans...**_

**Inuyasha characters as regulars in Shikon Academy Tennis Team:**

**Kagome Higurashi: 3rd year, All rounder, Captain of the team, Hip-length slightly wavy blue-hued raven black hair, bangs framing her soft angelic face, sapphire blue eyes, soft pink lips, small nose, lovely figure, kind, skilled, calm, gentle, sweet yet stern, generous, wise, intellegent, trusting yet mature, hard-working, very affectonate and knows first aid, can make anyone feel better with her soft, sweet smile and gentle yet encouraging words, encouraging yet ready to take on a new challenge at any time**

**Sesshoumaru Taisho: 3rd year, All rounder, Vice captain of the team, Kagome's best friend, knee-length silver hair usually tied into a high/low ponytail, cold amber eyes, aristrocratic features, lithe body, hard-working, protective over Kagome- treats her like a sister, mature, skilled, calm and usually very cold to others apart from those he considers his friends, strict **

**Inuyasha Taisho: 3rd year, Agressive baseliner, Sesshoumaru's younger half-brother, waist length silver hair usually kept down, dull golden eyes, usually acts on instinct, brash most of the time, sometimes mature, over-protective over Kagome**

**Kikyo Heijin: 3rd year, Kagome's cousin, Inuyasha's girlfriend, usually plays doubles with Inuyasha, defence specialist, calm, kind, loving mostly, mature, Hip-length straight black hair, brown eyes, knows when to say what, cares about Kagome like she were her real sister**

**Miroku Houshi: 3rd year, Inuyasha's best friend, baseliner, slightly perverted, good friend, wise, mature when he wants to be, black hair tied in a short rat's tail at the base of his skull, violet eyes**

**Sango Hanamushi: 3rd year, Kagome's best girl friend, trusts Kagome above all else, Miroku's girlfriend, kind, fierce fighter, mostly gentle, knows how to fight with a sword and hand-to-hand, plays doubles with Miroku, net-specialist, waist-length brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, protective over Kagome, easy to anger if any of her friends are hurt**

**Shippou Higurashi: 2nd year, Kagome's adopted brother, loves Kagome more than anything else, specialises in acrobatics play, fun-loving, trickster of the team, only listens to Kagome and Sesshoumaru, active, kind and sometimes mature, very affectionate, orangish red hair tied in a high ponytail, leaf green eyes, protective over his friends especially over Kagome and his girlfriend Rin**

**Rin Taisho: 2nd year, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's adopted sister, Shippou's girlfriend, kind, sweet, adorable, always active, fun-loving, loves Shippou a lot and holds her brothers and Kagome, her sister figure, over all else, Shippou's doubles partner, specialises in trick play, mid-back length black hair, brown eyes**

Chapter 1: Shikon Academy Tennis Team

The last match of Round 3 of the Kantou Tournament was going on. With 2 wins and 1 loss, the Singles two match was going on between Genichirou Sanada of Rikkaidai and Kentarou Aoi of Rokkaku. As they played against each other, the Seigaku, Hyoutei, Yamabuki, St. Rudolf and Fudoumine teams were watching the game, knowing that Rikkaidai would win, yet they wished to see how much all the players from Rikkaidai had improved.

However, none of the teams seemed to notice the team of eight people, four boys and four girls, standing a bit away, watching the games as well. The girl with long blue-hued raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes, looked around at all the players, smiling when she saw them all winning. _'It seems they all are ready for us. They are at their strongest now.' _she thought to herself

"Shippou, Rin, go tell the directors of this tournament that we'll be playing aginst these six teams in the quarter finals this year. Wait near the Rikkaidai regulars when you're done" she called out to the youngest players of their team. The two smiled wide and nodded their heads before running off towards the directors of the tournament, who were standing beside the courts, watching the matches. The others who had heard what their captain had said, smiled, _'Finally, we get to play. It seems they are at their strongest now, if buchou is ready to participate in the tournament'_

Smirking, Kagome said, "Let's go guys, I think it's time we head towards Seiichi-kun and the others. After all, the announcement will be sure to make them all smile" With that, she lead the way towards where the Rikkaidai regulars were standing.

Stopping next to the boys from the Rikkaidai team, Kagome smiled, "Hey guys" The Rikkaidai regulars, sans Sanada, turned to look at the source of the sound only to have their eyes widened in surprise. Before she knew what had happened, Kagome was glomped by three boys, one with curly black hair, one with silver hair tied into a short ponytail and the third with short red hair.

The vice-captain of the Shikon tennis team, Sesshoumaru gently straightened the girl he thought of as a sister before letting the girl go. He made sure to keep his hands slightly on her back in order to catch her incase she fell. "Hello to you too, Akaya-kun, Haru-kun, Bunta-kun" she said, gently pushing the three over-excited boys away.

The boys pulled away but still looked at Kagome, smiling. "Kagome-chan" Kagome heard Yukimura call her. Kagome looked at the 'Child of God' and smiled at him as well as the others who were standing behind him. Walking over to the 'Child of God' she held her closed fist up to waist height to which he smiled before gently hitting his own fist against hers.

Kagome smirked before gently wrapping her arms around the blue-haired Rikkaidai team captain, giving him a gentle hug, which he was only to happy to return by wrapping his arms around her slim waist and burrying his face in her hair. He could still remember the first time he played against the raven-haired girl in his arms. It was in their second year of Junior High in an unofficial practice match between Shikon Academy and Rikkaidai. Kagome had brought her team over to Rikkaidai for a practice match and had asked that they play all the matches, including subs, no matter how many wins and losses the teams go through. He had played against Kagome in the Substitution match and had been very surprised. That game was the only game he's lost in his whole life till the second year. The Rikkaidai club members and regulars had been shocked when his Yips tennis had no effect on Kagome. She had played him with half her strength and won the match in fifteen minutes flat.

They had been disappointed when they hadn't even been able to win one match. As the Shikon Tennis Team were packing their bags to leave, Kagome had turned to him and said, "You all aren't at your strongest right now. The next time we play against one another will be in an official match. And i'm sure you all will have become stronger than ever then. We will be watching all your games." she smirked before continuing, "We will only play against you all once i'm positive you all are at your strongest, no matter if it be after a few months, one year, or even five years." With that, she had signalled to her team leading them out of Rikkaidai, with a final wave and 'Ja' to their club.

Surprisingly, none of them held any grudge towards their team. Instead they all started working harder and harder, in order to win all their games, so that they would be able to one day win against all of the Shikon Tennis team. They had been surprised when the Shikon tennis team had not participated in any tournament, not one tournament, for the last five years. They knew apart from themselves, there were atleast three other teams who were getting steadily stronger- Seishun Gakuen, Hyoutei Gakuen and Yamabuki, not to mention, Fudoumine and . They had seen them watching all the games and tournaments, including the Nationals, assessing the teams, looking for the strongest teams, watching them improve. However, they had never taken part in the tournament, making all their opponents frown until about four years ago when the Hyoutei tennis team had approached the team, demanding a game.

All Kagome had done was smirk before saying, they weren't strong enough yet, that they would play against the six teams they consider their opponents when they are at their strongest. When they had demanded at least one match, Kagome had denied them once again, only to say that they will not play against them, but they could observe their team's play-style. The Hyoutei team had accepted and when Kagome had stepped onto the courts with her team and introduced them all, they all had been quite shocked to hear the net specialist of their team, Bunta Marui, cheer her on.

They had watched as they played games against each other, Sango-Miroku pair against Shippou-Rin pair, Kikyo against Inuyasha and finally Kagome against Sesshoumaru. Kagome had ordered them to give it their 100 percent and when they did, all of them, including all the teams that had gathered around the courts at the sound of balls being hit, had been shocked still due to the agility, skill and perfect timing of the players. All their games had been so difficult that it had taken almost five hours for the games to finish as the Shikon Tennis Team had played against each other, the longest match being Kagome against Sesshoumaru. Finally, it had been Miroku-Sango pair, Inuyasha and Kagome who had won.

When the match had been declared with Kagome's win, they had turned and looked around at all the teams, both Kagome and Sesshoumaru panting hard. "That's how strong the Shikon Academy team is. If you see, we pass even the National level players. Even though my team-mates gave it their 100 percent, that was only my 75 percent." Her words had shocked them all since even with 75 percent, she had not even stopped once. That proved to them all how strong their whole team was. When Kagome had raised her shirt sleeve to show her arm, they had been even more shocked to see a bloodied bandage wrapped on her upper arm, proving that she had a very bad injury to her upper arm.

"When we play you all next, i will be giving my 100 pecent as well, if not i will inform you so that you can make me play you to my 100 percent." Before they could say anything else, she said, "Once i'm sure that you all are at your strongest, we will play you all, all you want." With that, she had said "We'll be watching you closely, Hyoutei" she looked at all the Hyoutei regulars "Seigaku" She turned to the Seigaku regulars "St. Rudolf, Yamabuki, Fudoumine" she looked at the three teams who were standing next to each other "and Rikkaidai" she smirked looking at them all. Her eyes connected to Yukimura's indigo orbs, she said, "Let's go guys. Ja" With that, she and her team had picked up their bags and headed out of the courts.

All the teams had been in shock until Marui had cheered, "Kagome-chan is so awesome." His cheer had snapped them all out of their thoughts and they all couldn't help the excitement bubbling in their chests. Fuji's eyes had snapped open in excitement and Jirou was awake for all the games bouncing around in excitement They couldn't wait to play the team, especially the captain of the team, Kagome Higurashi. Surprisingly, yet not so surprisingly, they had all become great fans of the Shikon Academy Tennis Team, escpecially their Captain, Kagome Higurashi. They had seen the Shikon Tennis Team observe them all play in all their matches and many times than not, the Rikkaidai tennis team had seen Marui try to impress Kagome by playing with more energy.

Now, after five years of the Shikon and Rikkaidai teams playing against each other, and four years of the Shikon Academy Tennis Team revealing their true potential to them all, including the other teams, as the Shikon Tennis Team stood in front of them, the words Kagome had told them before came back to Yukimura's mind.

Pulling away, Kagome smirked before saying, "We have a surprise for you all." At their confused looks, Kagome smiled then replied, "You'll come to know soon enough":

The end of the game was announced with Sanada's win as Sanada walked over towards his team, only to stop in his tracks at seeing the Shikon Tennis Team standing next to their team. Seeing the directors walking onto the courts, Kagoem smirked and winked slightly before saying, "Come on team. We have something to take care of."

With that, Kagome walked over to the middle of the courts, her team following her without a word. Kagome stood next to the director before asking him, "May i annouce this, sir?" The director nodded, and Kagome smiled before taking the mic.

"Would the Seishun Gakuen, Hyoutei Gakuen, Yamabuki, St Rudolf, Fudoumine and Rikkaidai tennis teams please step onto the courts?" she asked, looking at each team as she said the names of the schools.

The teams looked at each other before stepping onto the courts and standing next to each other, looking at the team they had all wanted to play so badly. They wondered why the captain of the team had called them all onto the courts.

Kagome looked at all the regulars of the teams, before smirking, "Firstly, I congratulate you on your progress to the quarter-finals of the Kantou Regional Tournament." At their nods and smiles, she said, "Now i would like to introduce you to your new opponents- us, The Shikon Academy Tennis Team." All the teams' eyes widened before Kagome finished, "I declare you all strong enough now. The next round of this tournament will include our team. We hope you will show us your true potential. After all, we will be playing all of you to our 100 percent." she said, looking among all the regulars of the tennis teams gathered there.

She smiled when a cheer rang through all the teams, at finally getting to play against the team they wanted to play the most against. As she said this, the Shikon Tennis Team regulars smiled at the enthusiasm shown by the teams. "We wish to have good games with you all." Kagome finished, looking at all the teams with a smile on her face.

She took a step back in surprise when another loud cheer went through the teams. She looked at all the teams and couldn't help but giggle at the ecstatic looks on the regulars' faces. Even the stoic ones of the teams, like the captain of the Seigaku team, Kunimitsu Tezuka, and the vice-captain of the Rikkaidai team, Genichirou Sanada, couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. Jirou Akutagawa, Hyoutei's Sleeping Beauty, was awake and happily bouncing around as was Eiji Kikumaru, Seigaku's acrobatic and his rival Gakuto Mukahi. Syuusuke Fuji had his eyes snapped open in excitement; he couldn't wait to play any of the regulars of the Shikon Academy Tennis Team, however the one he wanted to play the most was the beautiful captain of the team.

She watched in amusement as they all started to excitedly talk to each other about how much fun it would be. Smiling softly, she said, "Now i wish you all luck." With a small bow to them, she gave the mic back to the director, then signalled to her team to follow as she started to make her way towards the exit of the courts.

However, before she could get close to the said exit, she was glomped from behind, "Nyanko-chan, nya!!!" she heard an excited childish voice say. She turned her head only to see Eiji Kikumaru gently hugging her. She smiled, "Its nice to meet you too, Kikumaru-kun. But why did you call me Nyanko-chan?"

She giggled when Eiji blinked cutely, tilting his head slightly to the side, then said, "nya!!" and glomped her again, making everyone around them chuckle/giggle. "Nyanko-chan is so cute, just like a kitten, nya!! So i'll call you Nyanko-chan, nya!" he said, nuzzling her neck happily.

Kagome giggled and shook her head; she found his childishness very cute. The way he kept saying 'nya' after every sentence made him seem like a cute litttle cat. Smirking she said, "Then i guess i should call you, neko-kun, ne?" she asked, looking at all the people surrounding her and winking, making them all chuckle.

As answer to her, all Eiji said was, "Nya!!!" before glomping her again. Kagome sighed before gently patting the redhead acrobat's head as though he were a cat. Her affection made him say 'nya!' again. When he finally pulled away, Kagome smiled at all the boys standing there. She didn't need introductions and she was sure they all knew who she was.

She smiled one last time at them all before saying, "Come on guys, let's go." With a final 'Best of luck' and 'Ja' to the six teams they considered their opponents, Kagome led her team out of the courts, leaving all six teams eager to play the Shikon Academy tennis team.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**This is the end of the first chappy of this new fic of mine.... hope you liked it....**_

_**Please read and review.... The more reviews i get, the faster i update...**_

_**Oh... and i'll be updating 'Ryoma's Best Friend or More?' soon... maybe tomorrow....**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


	2. Practice Matches with Jousei Shonan

**A/N: Please vote for which team you want Shikon Academy to play against first.. the team with the most votes will play Shikon Academy in the next chapter.. The choices are:**

**Seigaku-**

**Hyoutei-**

**Rikkaidai-**

**Yamabuki-**

**St. Rudolf-**

**Fudoumine-**

_**Pairings:**_

_**Kagome Higurashi and Bunta Marui **_

_**Onesided feelings for Kagome from some people...**_

_**Maybe some Yaoi pairings**_

**Disclaimer: Me no own characters, Anime/Manga used in this fic... Me only own the plot and any OCs added to this fic...**

_**Warning: OOCness, Fuji's and Kagome's actions, set in PoT universe... AUish.... They are all in High School... Kantou tournament is going on... No descriptions for characters from Prince of Tennis, All Inuyasha characters are humans...**_

Chapter 2: Practice Matches with Jousei Shonan

The Jousei Shonan tennis team, along with their Coach, Hanamura-sensei, looked at the school they had heard so much about. They were at Shikon Academy since their Principal had asked Shikon Academy's Principal if they could have a practice match between the two teams. The Shikon Academy Principal had agreed and now, here they were, standing outside the said academy, looking at it in awe.

Shikon Academy was truly a place worth a visit and all the Tennis team regulars of the Jousei Shonan team were excited to get to play against the strongest team known in the tennis circuit. The gates of the Academy were huge with whitish-grey walls on either side. The gates were black but had a huge golden dog on either side of the gates. Each dog seemed to be holding a pinkish-blue jewel in its jaws. Shikon Academy had a huge main building made of white bricks. There seemed to be three more buildings behind the main school building, all made of white bricks. There was greenery on either side of the buildings and they could vaguely make out some tennis courts to their right hand side. To their left, there were rows ansd rows of trees, especially cherry blossom trees.

"Are you Hanamura-sensei from Jousei Shonan?" They heard a smooth male voice say from just inside the gates. They turned to the source and were quite surprised to see a boy with long blue-hued black hair tied into a braid. The boy had dark-blue, almost purple, eyes and was wearing the Shikon Academy gold and white tennis club uniform.

"Yes, This is my team." Hanamura-sensei said, bowing a bit in greeting. The boy bowed back before saying, "I'm Bankotsu Ryuu. One of the club members of our tennis team. Its nice to meet you. Everyone has been waiting for you. Please follow me."

With that, he turned and began leading the seven boys and their teacher to the courts where the Shikon Academy tennis team was practicing. All of the regulars from the Jousei Shonan tennis team, wondered how the team practiced; after all, it would be interesting considering that this team has been the strongest team for almost eight years running.

Almost five minutes later, they reached the tennis courts, but Bankotsu didn't lead them into the said courts. As they passed by, they glanced at the courts to see many boys and girls playing games against each other on the courts.

Kajimoto was just about to ask Bankotsu where they were going when Bankotsu answered, "This is where the rest of the team practices when Kagome-chan and the others practice. From the three hours for the club evening practice, the regulars only practice with the rest of the team for an hour or so. During the rest of the two hours, they are never to be disturbed, unless it is completely important." he said. "I'm taking you all to the regulars' personal courts." he said, glancing at the team from over his shoulder.

A few minutes later, they reached a fence on the other side of which were three courts, all well-managed with all the courts occupied. Six people were playing games against each other while two were standing at the side, supervising. Rin was playing against Sango, Kikyo against Shippou and Inuyasha against Miroku while Kagome and Sesshoumaru were supervising.

Bankotsu turned and said, "Please wait here for a few minutes. I'll be back in a moment." he said before turning and heading inside the fenced courts. He headed straight for Kagome and started talking to her about something. Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked at each other, Kagome asked something to which Sesshoumaru just nodded. Kagome sighed and then nodded to Bankotsu. She said something to Sesshoumaru to which he nodded before she nodded at Bankotsu.

With that, she and Bankotsu headed out of the fenced courts towards their team. The moment she stepped out of the courts, her stern expression eased as a soft smile appeared on her face. Walking over to them, Kagome looked at Bankotsu and said, "Please supervise the others now." she glanced behind them for a moment before saying, "It seems Kenichi and Korin have gotten into another fight."

The Jousei Shonan regulars noticed the boy shoot a look at the courts before nodding. Giving her a small wave, he ran back to the courts to solve the problem. As he did, Kagome turned to them and bowed, "I'm the captain of the Shikon Academy tennis team, Kagome Higurashi. Its nice to meet you."

Once she stood up straight again, she blinked in confusion seeing Wakato in front of her. "Yes?" she asked, softly. The orange-haired boy gave a charming smile, to which she just raised an eyebrow, before introducing himself, "Hello beautiful. I'm Wakato Hiroshi. And i was wondering.." Before he could continue, Kagome raised an eyebrow when Daichi Kiriyama pulled him away by the back of his jacket, saying, "Please don't embarass us, senpai."

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand politely to hide her smile, then turned to Hanamura-sensei when she said, "Please forgive him, Kagome-chan." Kagome gave a smile and replied, "It's no problem sensei." Hanamura-sensei poroceeded with the introductions and Kagome nodded to each oone as they were introduced.

"Please follow me inside" she said, then turned to head back into the fenced courts, the Jousei Shonan regulars and Coach following her. Once they had entered the courts, Kagome turned to her team, who had finished their games and gathered around Sesshoumaru, waiting for their opponents.

Stepping in front of her team, Kagome introduced her team to their opponents for the day and vice versa. Finally turning to Hanamura-sensei, who was looking at Kagome with interest, as was Kajimoto, she said, "I will tell you our arrangement, sensei. Doubles 2 will be Shippou-Rin pair, Doubles 1 Inuyasha-Kikyo pair, Singles 3 will be Miroku, Singles 2 is Sango and Singles 1 will be Sesshoumaru." she said, signalling to the people when she said their names.

"Are you not going to play, Kagome-san?" Kajimoto asked the raven-haired girl. He was going to be Singles 1 and he'd been waiting to play her. He had heard a lot about the girl and he couldn't deny that she was very skilled and beautiful. She seemed to be a perfect Captain, considering how her team followed her without any doubts or questions. Ever since their Principal had informed them about the practice match he had requested with Shikon Academy, he hadn't been able to help wanting to play the raven-haired beauty. If she were to play him, he'd feel as though it were a Captain's battle.

Kagome raised an eyebrow before replying, "No, Kajimoto-san. I usually only play as a sub, since my team is more than good enough for their opponents. Is there any particular reason you asked that of me?" The goal-oriented Captain of the Jousei Shonan team gave a small smile before replying, "I wanted to play you, Kagome-san. Since i will be playing Singles 1, i had been wondering if you would be playing the same spot."

Kagome shrugged, then replied, "I usually never play until completely necessary.." She was about to continue when Sesshoumaru said, "You may take up the Singles 1 spot, Kags. I wish to watch this time around." Kagome turned to her best friend, an eyebrow raised before shrugging, "Fine, if you are alright with it, i guess its fine."

Turning back to look at the Jousei Shonan regulars and Coach, Kagome replied, "Well, it seems there's a slight change in plans then. Singles 1 will be played by me." Coach Hanamura nodded while the others wondered why their Captain was so interested in the Shikon Academy captain. Of course, they did agree that the raven-haired girl was beautiful, but they wondered how skilled she was. After all, that time three years ago, when they had watched them all play against each other, they had heard her say that she had only played with her 75 percent.

Hanamura-sensei nedded before saying, "Doubles 2 will be Youhei-Kouhei pair, Doubles 1 will be Kiriyama-Ota pair, Singles 3 will be Wakato, Singles 2 Shinjou and, as Kajimoto-kun already revealed, he will be playing Singles 1."

Kagome gave a short nod, "Shall we start then?" she asked, looking at the Coach of the opponent team. Hanamura-sensei gave a nod as well before both teams stood facing each other on opposite sides of the net. Hanamura-sensei stood facing her team at the sidelines, as Kagome stood doing the same, facing her own team.

The two teams bowed to each other before Kagome bowed to Hanamura-sensei and said, "Let's have good games." Hanamura-sensei bowed back before smiling, "Please go easy on us." Kagome gave a small smirk before saying "Same to you."

The two females walked over to stand with their team, while Sesshoumaru took his seat as the referee. "We will start with Doubles 2 first. Shippou-Rin pair against Youhei-Kouhei pair. Shippou to serve." The game was just about to start when Kagome called out, "Shippou, Rin use full power."

The two second years looked at their team Captain before giving a "Haaaiii" The game started and about twenty five minutes later, The game ended with Shippou-Rin as the winners with a score of 6-4. Surprisingly, all the four on the court were panting hard.

Kagome looked at the two babies of their team before saying, "Good work, Shippou, Rin. Shake hands." The two second years smiled at their team Captain before saying, "Hai". With that, they walked over towards the net to shake hands with their opponents, congratulating the twins on a game well-played.

Shippou and Rin stepped out of the court only to recieve a hug each from Kagome before she handed them both a bottle each. Handing them a few more bottles, she said, "Go on, give one to each of them as well." she signalled towards the twins, who were standing in front of their coach.

Shippou and Rin smiled at the opportunity to make new friends, and ran over to the twins and handed them the bottles. As the four of them began talking to each other, Hanamura-sensei and Kajimoto turned to look at Kagome who was talking to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Alright guys, you know what to do. Use full power, and... try not to hurt anyone Yash" she said, directing the last line to Inuyasha, who just replied with a 'Feh" but nodded all the same. Kagome smiled and when Sesshoumaru announced, "Now lets start with Doubles 2, Inuyasha-Kikyo pair against Kiriyama-Ota pair.", Kagome said, "Go on. Remember, give it your best shot."

The two nodded before turning and heading out to stand on the courts opposite Ota and Kiriyama. The match started and Sesshoumaru announced, "Jousei Shonan's Kiriyama to serve."

This match took a little longer, about forty minutes had passed before the match had ended with Inuyasha-Kikyo winning with a score of 7-5. The four on the court shook hands before walking over towards their respective Coach and team Captain. The Singles 3 match between Miroku and Wakato lasted almost as long. It surprised them all how much Wakato seemed to be able to completely copy the professional tennis players.

Once the game ended, Kagome smiled, clapping for both the boys' hard work, Kagome said, "Very well played, both of you." Turning to Hanamura-sensei, Kagome smiled, "You truly have very talented boys in your team, sensei." Hanmura-sensei gave a nod and a smile before saying, "However, your team seems to be better than most."

Kagome smiled, "Well, our training helps us become stronger." she replied as the Singles 2 match was announced. The Singles 2 match lasted almost 45 minutes before it ended with Sango's difficult win with a score of 7-6 (13-11). By the time the game ended, Sango was panting hard. She had truly tried hard to win against her opponent. "You're ... very ... strong" she said between pants, hands on her knees, back bent slightly forward, as she looked at the dark blue-haired boy.

Shinjou, who was panting as well, gave a nod before replying, "You are very skilled. I lost because of your determination." he said, accepting his defeat. Sango gave a smile after having caught her breath. Walking over to the net, the two shook hands before Sango said, "I guess it's time you see the power and skill our Captain possesses."

Shinjou turned to look at Kagome as well, as she talked to Sesshoumaru about something. He looked at their team captain and was quite surprised to see him looking at Kagome, as though lost in thought. He turned back to look at Kagome only to see her say something, then nod.

The two stepped off of the courts and walked towards their respective Captains. Sango stood in front of Kagome and blinked when she saw her best friend pull off her jacket. She watched in confusion as Kagome lifted the sleeve off her right arm and tightened the bandages, making Sango gasp.

"Kagome-chan, you shouldn't play if your injury hasn't healed yet. It could get worse, it could.." Kagome adjusted the sleeve before locking her sapphire-blue eyes with Sango's chocolate brown eyes.

Standing up, Kagome picked up her racket and stretched her right hand every which way before turning to look at her best girl friend. She gently placed her left hand against her shoulder before saying,"I'll be fine, Sango-chan. Trust me, alright?" Sango looked a bit unconvinced before she gave out a sigh of resignation and nodded.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Sango-chan" With that, she stepped onto the court and looked at her opponent. Apart from him being the Captain of the Jousei Shonan team, she didn't know much about him. However, she did know that he must be quite talented, seeing as he _was_ the captain. From what she had experienced in the little over two and a half hours she had seen him, she knew he was soft-spoken and looked to be quite goal-oriented. His lithe body made her think he would be quite flexible, she shrugged.

Making up her mind, she bent down a little, her racket in her hands, legs spread a foot apart. "The final match of the day, Singles 1 Kagome against Kajimoto, Kajimoto to serve" Kagome waited for the serve and knew she was right the moment she saw the Jousei Shonan captain lean all the way back before serving.

The moment he served, she decided. As soon as the speeding ball neared her, she took a step back and hit the ball with all her strength, sending it back towards her opponent at a speed faster than the speed at which it had come towards her.

The game continued and just so that she could judge him, Kagome gave up two games in the middle. By the time the score had reached 3-2 with Kagome's lead, Kagome revealed all her potential and started playing her opponent seriously, surprising everone from Jousei Shonan while everyone from her team smiled/smirked.

Within the next twenty minutes, the game had ended with Kagome's win at 6-3. She smiled, panting softly. She had to accept that she had fun playing against the Jousei Shonan team Captain. He was truly something.

Walking over to the net, she held out her hand, "That was a great game, Kajimoto-san. I hope we get to play again." Kajimoto gave the girl a nod, now knowing why she was so popular with the other boys from most of the schools. She was beautiful, skilled in tennis, smart and oh-so-perfect. Walking over to the net, he smiled as well before accepting her hand and giving it a gentle yet firm shake.

They pulled their hands away before Kagome was pulled towards the bench by Sango. "Kagome, you shouldn't have released all your power just then. Your injury could have worsened." Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend's worries before saying, "I'm fine Sango-chan."

Sango lookd at the raven-haired girl with a small glare before saying, "I don't care. I'll check your injury first, only then will i be convinced that you're telling the truth." Kagome sighed then said, "Fine." only to find herself made to sit on the bench with Sango and Kikyo lifting her sleeve and attending to her arm. Rin and Shippou ran over and handed her a bottle, having already given one to Kajimoto, to which Kagome smiled, "Thanks."

She took a few sips before looking at her injury. It seemed to be fine. No blood was coming out, no fractures, nothing. "Are you satisfied now?" she asked, more like grounded out in slight irritation.

Sango and Kikyo gave a nod each before wrapping the bandage around her arm again. She sighed softly to calm herself down before she found Hanamura-sensei in front of her. They all continued talking to each other, discussing things until Hanamura-sensei looked at the time by her watch and called out, "It's getting late, Kagome-chan. I guess it is time we head to the school."

Kagome gave a smile and a nod before Hanamura-sensei called the Jousei Shonan regulars over. Kagome turned to Kajimoto when he said, "Kagome-san, we wish you the best for your game tomorrow. We will be there to see how you all fare tomorrow, if possible."

Kagome gave a smile and a nod before bowing a bit. Bidding the Shikon Academy tennis team regulars 'Goodbye', the Jousei Shonan team headed off towards the exit. Kagome and the others watched them go before smiling.

"Come ne guys, lets head off towards the others. After dismissing them, we have to head off home as well. We have to reach the tournament courts at 9 tomorrow morning so that we can find out our first opponents. After all, this year because of us joining it, the rules will be changed slightly." she said, looking at her friends.

They nodded back, before together, they all headed towards the courts. They were all quite excited for what would happen the next day. _'It should be a lot of fun'_ was the only thought running through their minds.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

_**That's the end of this chappy... hope you liked... please ignore any mistakes i've made and if you get confused, feel free to ask me.. :)**_

_**I'm trying to update as many fics as i can before i go on vacation, so if you want i can update any fic you want me to, as long as i have ideas for it, though... so please read and review.. :)**_


	3. Before the quarterfinals start

_**A/N: The quater-finals will be starting in the next chapter. Please vote who you want the Shikon tennis team to play against in the quaterfinals round of the Kantou Regional Tournament:**_

_**Seigaku-**_

_**Hyoutei- 2**_

_**Rikkaidai- 1**_

_**Yamabuki-**_

_**St. Rudolf-**_

_**Fudoumine-**_

**Pairings:**

**Kagome Higurashi and Bunta Marui**

_**Onesided feelings for Kagome from some people...**_

_**Maybe some Yaoi pairings**_

**Disclaimer: Me no own characters, Anime/Manga used in this fic... Me only own the plot and any OCs added to this fic...**

_**Warning: OOCness, Fuji's and Kagome's actions, set in PoT universe... AUish... They are all in High School... Kantou tournament is going on... No descriptions for characters from Prince of Tennis, All Inuyasha characters are humans...**_**Sesshoumaru will not be referring to himself in third person, though he will be stoic as he is in the anime (or atleast as stoic I can manage to make him).**

**Chapter 3: Before the quarterfinals start!**

The raven-haired captain of the Shikon Tennis team made her way to the Kansai General Hospital, black tennis bag in hand. Accompanying her was her best friend and Vice-captain of their team. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, before asking, "Are you sure you are upto playing in the tournament?" His question was more like a demand, even as his face was completely emotionless.

"Of course, Sesshoumaru. You know me better than that." She smiled at her best friend before continuing, "Besides, my injury has healed completely. I just need the doctor to confirm it and I will be ready to face the games tomorrow. Besides, only if the teams manage to win two sets against us along with a no-game or so, will I be playing against one of them."

Stopping in his tracks, Sesshoumaru looked at the captain of their team, and cocked an eyebrow in question. The look she gave him, made him smirk. "I see. I look forward to the games."

Kagome gave him a smile and said, "Come on, let's go. The sooner I see the doctor, the faster I can get to practice. Besides, I need your help today, Sessh." Sesshoumaru nodded his head as they started walking again. It didn't take long for them to reach the hospital. Walking over to the receptionist, Kagome smiled at the middle-aged woman sitting behind the desk, wearing an all-white nurse's uniform.

"Konbanwa, I have an appointment with Dr. Tatsukiwa." she said, looking at the receptionist with a smile. The receptionist lifted her head to look at who had come, and gave a smile to the girl. "Ah, Kagome-chan. The doctor is wating for you. You know where to go."

Kagome smiled back and replied, "Hai. Thank you." With another smile, she turned toward the corridor leading to a lot of rooms on either wall, Sesshoumaru in tow. They made their way through corridor after corridor before stopping outside the white door stating _**Dr. G Tatsukiwa**_.

Knocking on the door thrice, they waited until they were given permission to enter. Opening the door, Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome to enter before following after her and shutting the door behind them.

Fifteen minutes later found them exiting the hospital, reassured that Kagome's arm had completely healed and she was completely ready to play against the teams. They made their way towards Sesshoumaru's mansion so that they could practice.

**The next day (8:45 a.m.):**

Kagome stood in the tennis courts, dressed in her school tennis uniform, arms crossed, waiting for the rest of the team to come, so they could head to the tournament courts. Beside her stood Sesshoumaru, also dressed in his uniform, arms crossed across his chest and looking at the practice courts, watching the club practice. He only turned to look at the entrance, when he heard the team coming.

The sound of running feet was heard as the rest of the regulars ran into the courts, all dressed in their school tennis club uniforms, their bags on their shoulders. Kagome looked at them sternly, as they all stood in front of her in a single straight line. "Good. Now that everyone is here, I need to speak with all of you." She looked amongst them and smiled, "I apologize for not having let you play in any of the tournaments for the past five years. However, you all know the reason to it."

At their nods, she continued, "Since this is the graduating year for us third years," she looked amongst the team, not looking at Rin and Shippou, "this tournament will be the final tournament we will be participating in, and hopefully, winning. After this, I doubt any of us will go on to play professional tennis." She looked at the practicing club members and then turned to them again.

"Truthfully, I'll be happy to just participate in this tournament one last time, with you all, rather than winning it, though I haven't lost hope." She smirked, then continued, "So, for this final tournament, let's all play without any regrets. Let's give this tournament and the matches our all, so that in the future, we do not feel that we had a lost chance."

She stepped forward and placed her hand at waist height, palm down. "So are you all with me?" It wasn't long before she felt seven more hands being placed gently on her own as the others said, "Yes." Nodding, she said, "Let's" and they continued for her "win this"

They pulled away when they heard clapping coming from near the entrance to the courts. Turning they saw their principal, a tall man with short blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. He seemed to be rather strict yet was well respected and nice, in his own way. He was wearing a white shirt, black pants, a black coat and black shoes. He wore oval glasses over his eyes, which shown with the pride he felt for his team.

Kagome turned to him and bowed, "Sensei", stood up and asked "Is there anything you wished to talked to us about?"

The Principal nodded to her and smiled lightly before stepping over to stand next to her. She stepped back and stood next to Sesshoumaru as the Principal adressed them. "We are very fortunate to have regulars like you in our team. I expect you all to play your best. Whether you win or lose, even though we would expect the former, we expect you to crush your opponents." He looked around at the regulars then continued, "Since this will be the last tournament played by the 3rd year regulars" He looked pointedly at Kagome from over his shoulder, "we expect you all to be on your best behavior, in and out of the courts." At this he looked at Inuyasha, who crossed his arms and 'feh'ed in reply.

Finishing off his speech, he said, "We wish you all the best of luck for your matches." He nodded to them, as they all bowed a bit to him and said, "Hai, sensei, we will try our best." After hearing their answer, the Principal nodded to Kagome one last time, then headed out of the courts towards his office.

Kagome stepped forward and looked around at her regulars, "You heard what sensei said. Play with your all. And don't hurt your opponents." She glanced at Inuyasha who turned away and almost pouted, and she smirked, "Now, let's get onto the bus. We should be there in the next half and hour, just about fifteen minutes from the draw for our first opponent."

At their nod, she smiled and led the way to the entrance of the school, where the bus was waiting for them.

**Flashback: **

_Eyes widened in surprise, she stood, back against the wall, her lips occupied by someone else's. She did not understand this. One minute they were talking and now... this?_

_She was too shocked to respond to the kiss; so shocked that she couldn't even push him away. Before any other thought could enter her mind, he pulled away and ran away from her. She blinked her sapphire blue eyes in confusion, her hand coming up to cover her lips, which were still tinging from the kiss. She stood there for a few minutes before murmuring, "My first kiss"_

**Flashback ends**

Kagome's eyes opened as the bus stopped at their destination. She blinked a few times then stood up from her seat, lifting her bag with her. Looking at her team, she said, "Let's get off the buss then"

At their nods, she stepped out, soon to be followed by Sesshoumaru and the rest of the team. Once they all were off, the bus drove off to park nearby as she lead them to the registration counter. "Shikon Akademy with 8 regulars" she said, handing over their match order to the registerar.

Once that was done, she walks away with her team behind her, ignoring the looks of the boys surrounding the courts, waiting to see which two teams were to play. Stopping at a canopied vending machine, she turned to look at her team. "You all wait here while Sess and I head to the hall to see the match order"

Silently, they all nodded and watched as Kagome and Sesshoumaru placed their bag on a bench and headed to the hall.

Stopping outside the hall, she looked at the board which read "**Kantou tournament- 2nd half**" She was just looking at it wondering about their first opponents when a few shadows fell onto the board.

Turning, she smiled at the Rikkai representatives, Yukimura and Sanada who had come to stop behind her. "Aa, Seiichi-kun, Genichirou-kun." Sesshoumaru gave them both a nod in greeting.

Yukimura smiled and greeted them, "Kagome-chan. Sesshoumaru-kun, ohayou." He looked specifically at her and said, "Are you excited, Kagome-chan?" Kagome smiled and nodded, "Mochiron, Seiichi-kun. Its been 5 years since we have played in any tournaments. If destiny allows, we might face you during one of the rounds"

Before Yukimura could answer, another voice was heard from the side, "Looks like everyone is gathering here. Ohayou." They turned to look at the source and smiled and nodded at the Yamabuki representatives, Kagome and Yukimura saying, "Ohayou, Minami-kun, Sengoku-kun."

It wasn't long before the other four teams appeared as well, all standing in front of Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled lightly and watched as everyone interacted with each other, Sesshoumaru giving his input every once in a while.

She looked at the time by her watch before looking at everyone. "I think its better if we head inside now. It is almost time for the draw."

The others nodded at her then followed her inside the room, before taking their respective seats, waiting for the tournament authorities to come.

_**That's the end of this chappy... **_

_**Who will play against who? Who will face Shikon first? Will Shikon win or with the other teams? Will Shikon be defeated? All will be revealed in the next chapter..**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter... Please ignore any mistakes I've made and if you get confused, feel free to ask me.. :)**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


End file.
